


Gravity, Eventually

by tapedispensr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Dubious Timeline, Hannibal gets a cat, M/M, an idea, fisherman will, maybe ill make this into something more later, this isnt even really romance its just like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapedispensr/pseuds/tapedispensr
Summary: Hannibal gets a cat.Not really a *romance* or *smut* fic, just an exploration of HanniGram and also there's a cat. Enjoy metaphors and pretentious dialogue, my boys will give that shit to you
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Gravity, Eventually

Bresis eyed the vase with intention. Dozens of calculations flashed behind her amber eyes as she readied herself for the attack: a tap. Lightly at first, she pushed the vase further and further towards the fireplace’s ledge until, finally, it fell. Gracefully, silently, until with upsetting indignity it shattered. Bresis stared down at her work, as if she hadn’t expected gravity to pull the vase away from her when it toppled the edge; as if she had wanted to keep playing with her fallen vase.

Heavy footsteps from the kitchen behind him. “Jesus fucking Christ, Hannibal --”

“Good afternoon, Will.”

“-- Of all the animals that you could bring into this home you had to choose a fucking cat.” Will choked on the word with disdain. Hannibal could feel his cheeks tugging at the corners of his lips. “That thing is going to kill you and here you are keeping it as a pet.”

“I suppose I have a type.”

Will laughed like he hadn’t expected to. There was a cacophony of metal against metal against wood as Will dropped bait container, fishing pole, and all manner of paraphernalia onto Hannibal’s newly-shined floor. Bresis, smartly, made herself scarce.

“You’ve scared her away.”

“She’ll come back.”

Hannibal wasn’t sure what to say to that; Will was right. Bresis would return, probably later that day to rub against Hannibal’s pant leg and whine for dinner (even though he’d fed her fresh fish this morning, she’d act as though he’d starved her). But these conversations with Will in the living room of their home together were charged with something Hannibal knew neither man could name. So he moved on; tried to change the pace. 

“Have you caught us a dinner?”

“Something like that.” The refrigerator opened and something made a horrible slapping noise against the glass shelves. Hannibal would need an entire afternoon to fix whatever mess of guts and river residue Will had unleashed on his fridge. “I got a little extra for the asshole’s dinner, too.”

“I’ll tell her to thank you.” Hannibal turned to watch as Will washed his hands clean of the wilderness detritus and god-knows-what-else clinging to his skin. He wondered if Will would let them keep this peace; he wondered if he would let them keep it. It had been months since either of them had pushed the other, but Hannibal knew that their nature was to push; eventually, he and Will would fall. Hannibal knew that this time whatever bubbled beneath their conversations, whatever kept alive the fire in Hannibal’s stomach, whatever kept Will coming back even though Hannibal had brought a cat home, may shatter.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if I should expand this into an actual something; i'm always down to make a convoluted plot, especially if that means i can add abigail & murder husbands with a cat


End file.
